


Tell Me What You Want

by F00T



Series: The Takeover are #Soulmates [1]
Category: Pro Wrestling NOAH, Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Celebratory Sex, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Finger Sucking, First Time, Foreplay, Fuck Yeah Soulmates, Fucking Kenta, Hand Jobs, Heavy Petting, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Nipple Licking, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sharing a Bath, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F00T/pseuds/F00T
Summary: Kenta wants to celebrate a big win and the best way he can think of doing so is by convincing his former tag partner to fuck him senseless. Thankfully, Shibata's down for it, but he wants some instruction so he can do everything just the way Kenta has fantasized about.Set right after Great Voyage in Osaka 2013.





	Tell Me What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's the match that sets this all up if you've never seen it.](https://www.dailymotion.com/video/x3momwr)

Kenta had gotten big wins before, but this was the first time he had ever felt any disappointment after one. It didn’t have anything to do the match itself (that couldn’t have been better, nothing could make him feel powerful and unstoppable like taking the heavyweight title off a man literally twice his size like Morishima). It had to do with who was watching. Before the match, Katsuyori Shibata had called him up, offering to second him for his big title shot, and it took every bit of self control Kenta had to contain his excitement at having him ringside for him.

He always felt he fought better with Shibata there. It reminded him of that brief period when they tagged together, trying to inspire and one-up each other with their ferocity. If Shibata was volunteering as his second, Kenta couldn’t help but interpret that as his closest friend wanting to be there, watching nothing but him, during one of the biggest matches of his career. It excited him. Of course he accepted. How could he not?

And when he won and was given that belt and Shibata lifted him onto his shoulders and carried him around the ring, Kenta couldn’t help but think that everything was a dream. It was too perfect. It wouldn’t have been the first time he had thought about what his former tag partner’s head felt like between his thighs. Surely, he’d wake up and learn that his match hadn’t even happened yet. By the time he was passed a microphone and told to give a speech about his win, he knew at least that the match wasn’t a dream. He looked around the ring and didn’t see Shibata there. Maybe him holding him in celebration was still a fantasy. And the disappointment hit. He had to address the crowd as their new champion but there was only one person he wanted to be addressing. “Look at me, and look at what I’m capable of,” he thought as he walked back up the ramp alone. “Look at me and try to surpass me so I can feel the same pride in you as I know you feel for me right now.”

The first thing Kenta saw when he walked backstage was Shibata waiting for him. Of course he was there, watching him just out of view of the cameras so as not to steal his moment. Nothing had been a dream; the feeling of Shibata watching him, carrying him...Kenta could still feel the phantom sensation of that on his legs.

Shibata felt Kenta’s arm snake its way around his waist. He responded by draping his own over his old partner’s shoulder and pulling him tight against his side. Kenta leaned into him, breathing heavily from both the exertion of his match and the weight of his new title belt on his shoulder.

“So Shibata-san,” Kenta mumbled, almost too quietly for him to hear over the backstage noise, “when am I getting my reward?”

“Isn’t this your reward?” said Shibata as he ran his fingers over the belt’s face.

Kenta gently steered Shibata behind a stack of chairs and turned to face him. “The GHC heavyweight title? That’s just what I’m owed. I’m talking about something different. I mean a reward I’ve been working to for far longer than that.”

“I don’t follow, Kenta-san.”

Kenta’s hands slid to Shibata’s hips and pulled against his own. “I mean you, Shibata-san,” he said. “For as long as we’ve known each other, I’ve been working to become someone who deserves you and now I’m confident that I do. I’m heavyweight champ. Can you reward me for that?”

Kenta’s boldness caught him off guard. “Don’t discount yourself, Kenta-san,” Shibata said. “You always deserved me.”

“Show me then.”

Kenta always had a certain intensity in his eyes and Shibata had spent more than enough time watching him in the ring to know what that power in his gaze was driving him towards, but this felt different than when he fought. This was primal. This was hungry. This was a stare that drilled directly into his entire body and made him increasingly aware of the bulge in Kenta’s shorts being pressed firmly against his own. 

“You know,” Shibata said quietly as he leaned close to Kenta’s ear, “I don’t have much experience with this sort of thing.”

He felt Kenta’s sigh against his neck. “Wouldn’t have guessed. So what do I still need to do?”

“You need to tell me what you want so I can give you what you think you deserve, Kenta-san.”

“Think I deserve? I know I deserve every inch of you, Shibata-san, once I do all the interviews and photos the company wants now that I'm carrying their top title.”

“Then tell me where you’re staying tonight,” Shibata said, “so I can give you this reward you want from me.”

\-----

Shibata was waiting at his hotel room door when Kenta finally made it back home for the night. As soon as they were inside, Shibata dropped a convenience store bag on the nightstand, letting the contents fall out. Condoms. Some lube. Tissues. A six pack of beer.

“You came prepared,” Kenta said as he leaned against the wall. “Are you sure you need my direction for this?”

“Yes. I’m sure you won’t mind?”

“Not at all, but-”

Shibata cut him off. “You’ve been thinking about me fucking you for nearly ten years now, right?”

“Basically, yeah.”

“So tell me exactly what you want. Every single detail. I’ll do my best,” Shibata said as he popped the tab on one of the beer cans and took a sip, his eye contact with Kenta never wavering. “Kenta-san. What do you want right now?”

“I want you to press me hard against this wall,” Kenta said. “I want you to kiss me like you’ve been craving this for just as long as me. And I want to taste that beer on your tongue.”

Shibata grunted affirmatively and took another sip of beer before crossing the hotel room to where Kenta was standing. He leaned in close and gripped the smaller man’s chin, tilting his head upward to face his own.

“Is this good?” he asked as his free hand grasped Kenta’s hip, his thumb working its way under the hem of his shirt and fondling the skin beneath.

“Perfect. Now get on with it.”

The way Shibata kissed removed any doubts Kenta had regarding his inexperience. (Surely, he thought, a man that handsome would have had ample practice opportunities. What has he been doing his entire life?) He lacked finesse, but his kissing was rough and it was hungry and Kenta wanted nothing more than to be devoured by it. Shibata’s hand slid over Kenta’s jaw to the back of his head, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Their teeth hit each other and Shibata immediately relented, muttering a quiet apology. Kenta smiled and cupped his partner’s face in his hands, pulling him back against his mouth. He widened his stance, just slightly, trying to guide Shibata’s knee between his legs and was pleased to find that, not only did Shibata oblige, but also used his grip on his hips to guide him in lazily grinding against his thigh. 

Kenta let his tongue slip in between Shibata’s lips and, with the tip dancing across his, beckoned him to respond in kind. He withdrew and whispered, letting their lips brush against each other, “take my shirt off Shibata-san, it’s too hot in here.”

Shibata slid his hands up Kenta’s waist, catching the hem of his shirt between his fingers so he could pull the fabric off his body. He bit lightly on Kenta’s lower lip and ran his tongue against the delicate skin, only releasing him in order to pull the t-shirt over his head. Kenta stroked his hands down Shibata’s cheeks, his beard rough against his palms, before lifting them above his head so Shibata could remove his shirt completely. He let them hover there until Shibata grasped both his wrists in one hand and pressed them firmly against the wall. He buried his tongue in Kenta’s mouth as his free hand absentmindedly drifted to his chest. His fingertips traced along the underside of his pectoral and up his sternum before resting the fleshy part of his middle finger delicately against Kenta’s nipple. He felt Kenta’s moan against his lips more than he heard it as he manipulated it beneath his fingertip. He gave it a gentle flick with his fingernail and Kenta gasped, his wrists, still immobilized above his head, straining against Shibata’s palm.

Shibata pulled away to take a breath and in that moment, Kenta motioned towards his chest with a jerk of his chin and said, “use your mouth for that instead.” He loosened his grip on Kenta’s wrists and, dropping to one knee, encircled his quickly-stiffening nipple with is lips. He sucked hard and the sensation made Kenta whine, his back arching against the wall.

“That can’t be all it takes to get you off,” Shibata said before moving to the other side of Kenta’s chest and spiraling his tongue around his areola. 

“It isn’t,” he responded. “But you look so good doing it that I can’t help myself.”

“What does get you off then?”

“Finish undressing me and I’ll show you.”

Kenta grabbed Shibata’s hands in his own and slid them down his ribcage, lingering in the curve of his waist. Shibata slipped his fingers under the waistband of his sweat pants and pulled them downward, exposing Kenta’s boxer briefs, as well as his erection stretching the fabric taut against his hips. He started to pull his underwear down his thighs but Kenta stopped him.

“Hmm, use your mouth for this too, please.”

Shibata dropped to both knees and rested his mouth on Kenta’s navel, his hand kneading into his ass. Kenta felt a weakness in his knees and a throbbing in his cock as Shibata dragged his tongue lazily down his belly before catching the elastic of his underwear between his teeth and using them to pull them down in front. His dick sprung free, brushing against Shibata’s cheek, and Kenta let a small moan escape his throat. 

“Do you want me to-” 

“Not just yet,” Kenta interrupted him. “Get yourself undressed first and join me.”

Kenta stepped out of his sweatpants and finished pulling of his briefs before crawling onto the bed and propping himself up with his knees on a pillow. As Shibata pulled his shirt over his head, he watched his partner open a can of beer for himself and take a long, slow sip. He couldn’t help but pause and watch Kenta drink; something about his former tag partner, his close friend in the ring and out of it, excited him more in that very moment than he had at any point leading up to it. This was the man who described their bond as one of soulmates (and Shibata had always been inclined to agree, despite never clarifying exactly what he meant by that) and here he was in front of him, kneeling on a bed, fully naked, dick hard, and casually drinking a beer. And waiting. Waiting for Shibata to get him off in exactly the way he had imagined since they had first met. 

Kenta turned his head to look at him while absentmindedly running his fingers around the base of his penis. “You like what you see?”

“Hmm, something like that.”

“Something like what?”

“Admiration. Fondness. I don’t know. You look really good right now, Kenta-san,” he said as he pulled off his jeans, immediately regretting his word choice. Good felt like an understatement. Nice was better, so was striking. Captivating. Stunning. His mind kept leaning towards beautiful and he felt strange describing Kenta in such a way but he couldn’t deny that it felt accurate in that very moment.

“I’m glad. I was worried you might not get anything out of this.”

“If I wasn’t getting anything out of it, I wouldn’t still be here. It’s your night.”

“Yeah. It is. And you brought lube, right?” Kenta said, finishing off the can of beer and tossing it onto the floor.

“Bedside table.”

“Bring it over here. I want to finger myself while you jerk me off.”

Shibata tossed the lube in Kenta’s direction before climbing onto the bed next to him. He dragged his finger slowly up the underside of his erection, lingering just below the head. Kenta shot him a glare in response, mouthing “get on with it” as he squirted a dollop of lube onto his finger and began massaging it around his anus. He waited until Shibata grasped his dick firmly and gave him a few slow strokes before inserting the tip of his middle finger into his hole with a shudder. 

Shibata used his free hand to lift Kenta’s chin close to his own face. “Is this okay?” he asked as he worked his fingers down the entire length of his cock.

“Is this how you jerk yourself off?”

“Oh...no. Not quite,” Shibata said. “I don’t usually draw things out but I figured you might like to savor this.”

Kenta moaned as he worked his finger deeper inside himself. “I don’t know about savoring since all you’re doing right now is teasing me. Please, Shibata-san.”

Shibata nodded and increased his pace, pressing his fingers hard against the head of his dick with each stroke. He felt Kenta roll his hips, gently but insistently, in time with his hand. Kenta gasped as he worked a second finger inside himself, his back arching and his eyelids heavy. Shibata continued to hold his chin in his hand, his fingers brushing lightly against his jaw. In all the years he had known him, he had never really noticed Kenta’s eyelashes before and now he wondered why it had taken him this long. They were impossible to ignore in that moment, thick and long enough to give the impression that he was wearing mascara, catching the tiniest beads of sweat (or were they tears?). He felt an overwhelming urge to touch them, to feel them brush against his fingers or his cheek, but withheld as Kenta began to grind even more fervently against his hand working his cock.

“Shibata-san,” Kenta moaned breathlessly as he pumped his fingers into his ass. “Can you, ahh, help me back here too.”

“How?” 

Kenta lifted his palm slightly from where it was resting on his butt. “Please. I want you inside me while you jerk me off. I want to feel your fingers with mine. Please, Shibata-san.” 

He slid his hand from Kenta’s cheek down his neck, along his sensually curved back, before settling between Kenta’s hand and his ass.

“Tell me what you need.”

“I’ll show you.”

Kenta pressed his palm against Shibata’s hand, guiding the tip of his finger into his anus. Shibata could feel him tense up as he slowly worked his way inside, following Kenta’s own fingers. “Is this good?” he asked.

Kenta nodded frantically. “Yes. Very. Don’t stop...please…” he said, his voice quiet.

He felt Kenta’s fingers against his own, directing him on where to press, where to rub, timing everything to Shibata’s strokes on his cock. Kenta writhed in his hands and Shibata wasn’t entirely sure what he felt about it. Awe? Lust? Something like that. He felt Kenta lean against his chest and crane his neck to look him directly in the eyes and mouth the word “faster” and Shibata’s own dick began to stiffen in response. He increased his speed and Kenta let out a gasp before melting against his shoulder. Shibata felt his hand grow warm and wet and sticky as he pumped it on his partner’s erection, his grip tightening as Kenta finished blowing his load into Shibata’s fist.

Kenta slowly slipped his fingers out of his ass, breathing slow and heavily post-orgasm. Shibata followed in kind and wrapped his arm around Kenta’s shoulder, holding him close to his chest. He felt Kenta nuzzle against his neck and he became even more intensely aware of how hard his own dick was growing. He released his hold on Kenta’s cock and reached for a tissue on the nightstand, the jizz dripping from his fist and down his arm. Kenta stopped him, grabbing his wrist and pulling it close.

“Thank you Shibata-san,” he whispered, resting his lips on Shibata’s knuckle. He felt the tip of Kenta’s tongue brush against his fingers and trace a path down his palm, tasting at his own cum still clinging there.

“Oh...I’m glad,” Shibata said, trying to hide how aroused he felt as Kenta continued to lick the semen from his arm. He paused to wipe some from the corner of his mouth and Shibata felt his erection positively throb.

Kenta relaxed his hold on Shibata’s arm. “Do we need to do something about this, though?” he said, gently poking his dick. He grinned as Shibata tensed in response to his touch.

“I don’t...I can just jerk myself off, it’s getting late.”

“Fuck me, Shibata-san. I’m good for another round.”

Shibata didn’t know if he was, though. He glanced at the clock; it was nearly 2am. He had been an early riser his entire life and being awake this long was starting to wear on him. But he felt his friend (was that even the correct term for what they were at this point?) snuggling up against his chest and lazily stroking his fingers up his thigh and Shibata knew he had never desired a single person this hard in his life. Maybe it was his libido talking at this point, but the only thing on his mind was how beautiful Kenta would look with his dick buried inside him and how unsatisfying it would be if he called it a night before seeing such a thing in real life.

“I can make it quick. You may not be getting tired, Kenta-san, but I am.”

“Well, not too quick, I hope,” Kenta wrapped his fingers around Shibata’s dick, showing that his thumb and middle finger barely touched. “This might be an issue. I’ve never taken anything this big before.”

“Oh, ummm...I figured you were experienced with this sort of thing.”

“Only enough to know that we just need to ease you in slow. And we have plenty of lube. I’ve been craving having this inside me ever since I saw it,” he ran his thumb over his erection, eliciting a moan from its owner. “Indulge me, Shibata-san.”

Shibata crawled over to the nightstand and grabbed a condom for himself. He tore open the wrapper with his teeth and watched as Kenta positioned himself at the edge of the mattress, kneeling and facing away from him with his butt resting on his heels. He slipped the condom on and squirted some lube into his hand, coating his cock in it with a few lazy strokes. He gripped Kenta’s left hip to steady himself and used his free hand to massage more of the lube around and just inside his anal orifice. As he did so, Kenta let his body fall forward to rest on his elbows and Shibata couldn’t resist giving him a little slap on his ass cheek.

“Was that necessary?” Kenta said with a yelp.

“It felt appropriate,” he responded. “May I come in?”

Shibata saw Kenta give him a small, frantic nod so he grasped his erection in his hand and pressed the tip against his hole. As soon as he felt Kenta relax, he eased the head of his cock inside. Kenta gasped. 

“Are you okay?” Shibata asked. “I can stop if-”

“No, please….please don’t stop,” Kenta said, cutting him off. “It’s just...ah...a lot to take in.”

“Literally, it seems.”

“Very funny. Just go slow, please, but don’t stop.”

Shibata grasped Kenta’s waist firmly and used it to pull himself deeper inside his partner. He noticed himself groaning along with every motion of his hips, quietly at first, but becoming more insistent before turning into a growl. He couldn’t help it; the tightness on his cock was fantastic, unlike anything he had ever felt before. He could tell Kenta wasn’t resisting him (quite the opposite, if his own vocalizations were any indication) but he still couldn’t help but thrust fiendishly, teasingly slow from the pressure. Kenta arched his back and let out a whine and something about the curve of his spine and the curve of his hips and his ass and his thighs made Shibata’s blood surge in his dick. 

Kenta glanced over his shoulder and said quietly, “Is this good for you, then?”

“Mmhmm. Very good.” he said, almost more groan than words. “Very, very good indeed. Can you. ah, try something though?”

“Hmm? What do you suggest?”

“I think it might be better if you flipped over, Kenta-san. I want to see your face while I, ah, fuck you,” Shibata said. “I can pull out a bit if you need.”

“Okay, but it might be harder to position myself,” Kenta said, his voice cracking as Shibata slid himself out of his ass. He rolled over onto his back and folded his thighs into his chest, only for Shibata to grab his legs and position them so the backs of his calves rest against his shoulders. He gripped his cock as if to reinsert himself but paused right against Kenta’s hole, staring at his body spread open right in front of him.

“Do you have to tease me like this?” Kenta grumbled.

“Just admiring,” said Shibata. “You always looked nice on your back.”

Kenta could feel his face flush a bit at that. “Please,” he whispered, “just give it to me.”

Shibata leaned against Kenta’s legs as he slipped his cock inside him. “And how exactly do you want me to do that?”

“I want you to fuck my ass until you’re finished, is that, ah, not straightforward enough?”

“And I want you to tell me every single thing you’ve thought about me doing to you while I do so. Tell me what you want, Kenta-san.”

Kenta let out a gasp as he felt Shibata’s dick slowly work itself deeper into his loins. Between thrusts, he propped himself up on one forearm and rest his other hand on Shibata’s cheek, his fingers stroking gently against his jaw.

“What I want, Shibata-san?” he said breathlessly. “I want to be able to take all of that huge cock of yours. I, ah, want you to use me until you come and I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t help but come too. I want you to plow me. I want to feel like my ass was designed specifically for you to fill.”

“That’s good, keep going,” Shibata said as he buried his cock deeper in Kenta. “Tell me everything.”

Kenta stared him directly in the eyes, not blinking. “I want you to fill every inch of me. So much so that I feel like I’m not complete if you’re not penetrating me. And I want, mmm, I want you to feel the same way, that my body is just an extension of your own and you’re incomplete if you’re not inside me.” 

Shibata nodded, urging him to continue as he rolled his hips against Kenta’s ass with each thrust. Kenta moaned and reached down to stroke his own stiffening cock. 

“Tell me why you’re touching yourself,” Shibata said as he leaned in as close as his partner’s legs on his chest would allow.

“Because I can’t help myself,” Kenta said while he fondled the head of his penis with his thumb. “Because you look hotter while fucking me than I could have ever imagined. I want you to see the effect you have on me. I want you to see me come twice in the same night because of what you do to me and I want you to be completely unable to think of anything as desirable as me climaxing.”

“You’re always desirable though.”

Kenta blushed. “Moreso then. I want to be everything you’ve ever needed.”

“Everything I need, hmmm,” Shibata grasped Kenta by the waist and pulled him hard against his pelvis, his cock completely enveloped inside him. Kenta gasped from the sensation, his head falling backward and his legs slipping, one after the other, from where they rest against Shibata’s shoulders. He withdrew his dick and then continued to drive it into Kenta’s ass, each thrust coaxing more and more enthusiastic sounds from the younger man. Kenta wrapped his legs around Shibata’s waist and, still jerking himself off with one hand, pulled his face down close to his own.

“Faster,” he whispered against Shibata’s lips. “Please. Surely you must be close by now.”

“Very much so,” he responded. “Do you mind if I finish inside you?”

“Go ahead.”

Shibata groaned through his teeth, and Kenta felt his partner’s hips convulse against his thighs as he ejaculated deep inside him. He collapsed on top of Kenta and they rolled onto their sides. Fully spent, Shibata’s dick slipped out of Kenta’s ass. He pulled off the condom, slippery with lube and semen and sweat and who knows what else, and dropped it on the hotel room floor.

“Hey. Kenta-san,” he said, breathing heavily. “Can I just...hold you for a bit?”

Kenta mumbled an affirmative and pressed his face in for a kiss as Shibata pulled him close against his chest. He could feel Kenta’s tongue caress his own and his hand pumping in between their bodies as he wrapped his arms around the smaller man and pulled him in tight. Shibata slid his hand up the back of Kenta’s neck, petting the close-cropped hair at the back of his scalp and pulling his mouth more firmly against his own. He felt Kenta tense up, his hips bucking against his own, and then warmth and wetness in the negligible space between them. Kenta bit Shibata’s lip as he came. He held it between his teeth, pulling just enough that Shibata noticed, while he milked the last of his ejaculate from his dick.

“Thank you,” Kenta mumbled against his partner’s lips. He exhaled softly and nuzzled against him, his eyelashes brushing against his cheek and Shibata couldn’t bring himself to think about anyone other than his closest friend, his soulmate, this beautiful man nestled against him who didn’t belong anywhere else in that moment. 

“Can I make a request?” Shibata said as he ran his fingers through the semen collected between their stomachs. “Join me in the bath to clean this all up before we sleep?”

\-----

“You know,” Kenta said, “I thought you said didn’t have any experience with sex. It seemed like you had a pretty good idea of what you were doing for most of that.” He rested his head against Shibata’s shoulder and folded his legs into his chest, sinking deeper into the water in the tub.

Shibata wrapped his arms around him. “I don’t. Not with other men, at least.”

“Women, then?”

“A few,” Shibata said after a short pause.

Kenta turned his head slightly and grinned. “And none of them ever taught you how to kiss properly?” He got only a glare in response. “Well,” he continued, “we’ll just have to work on that together.”

They sat in silence, the water gently lapping around them. 

“I am flattered by how much you enjoyed things though,” Shibata said. “Since you do have such a larger frame of reference, Kenta-san.”

“It’d be hard for me not to enjoy it. Since it’s you, I mean.”

“How So?.”

Kenta thought for a second. “Well, you’re one of my closest friends. You inspire me. Soulmates, right? I can’t deny that I’m not, umm, fond of you. So yeah, you fucking me is far more enjoyable than just messing around with the guys in the dojo.”

“Guys in the dojo, hmm?” Shibata said as he casually brushed his hand down Kenta’s chest. “So when I watch you fight everyone you came over from All Japan with, I’ll know whose dicks you don’t like better than mine?” 

“Fuck off,” Kenta said with a chuckle. “Besides, I never let any of them fuck me. At least, not like that.”

“How then? I mean, if you don’t mind me asking.”

“Jealous already?”

“No! Umm...no. Just curious. Nothing like that happened in the New Japan dojo, I don’t think.”

Kenta smirked. “We used our hands, mostly. Jerking off in front of each other, jerking each other off...sometimes someone would try sticking a finger up your butt during the act, so that happened too. Someone managed to get ahold of a few toys, you know, this rubber dong and a few plugs, so I let them test them out on me.”

“And you still say you never let them fuck you?”

“It doesn’t count if they don’t use their cocks! I mean...that’s something more intimate. I think. That’s...special.” Kenta hoped the heat of the bath would disguise how much he blushed at that.

“Am I special to you then?”

“Umm...yes. Yeah. Extra special since...I wanted you to do that first,” Kenta mumbled the last few words. “But you still want to hear about what we were doing with what little spare time we had? Because speaking of putting things in our butts, a few of the guys were really into getting down there with their mouths.”

“Excuse me, what,” Shibata interjected. “Sucking dicks yeah, I get that, that’s normal, but a tongue up your butt? That can’t be a thing.”

“It’s a thing! What were you even doing in the New Japan dojo if you never learned how to eat ass, Shibata-san?”

“What were you even doing in the All Japan dojo that you did!”

Kenta turned and smiled at Shibata, splashing water out of the tub. “Maybe when you win a big heavyweight title of your own, I’ll eat your ass. Show you what you’ve been missing out on.”

Shibata sighed. “...maybe. Perhaps. Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> “Meanwhile everyone in the NJPW dojo was eating ass; Shibata was just too clueless to realize it”  
> -orchidblossom when we were discussing me writing this nonsense
> 
> Welcome to New Japan, KENTA! Hopefully your presence in the G1 this year will help me convince more people that Takeover is OTP.


End file.
